Adventures of my OC warrior cats
by FadedZane
Summary: They'll be described in the beginning of the chapters
1. Pain 1

Fang(prowl) - Black paws,tail tip and Mohawk, rest of him is red one dark gray eye from recessive gene and one light gray eyes close to dark gray eye recessive gene,sleek fur tom

Thorn(cloud) - Looks like Ravenfire with a Mohawk but with no red has dark gray eyes recessive genes sleek fur tom

Pain(claw) - black and dark gray gets dark gray from Graystar and Mohawk has red tips he also gets the red tips on his Mohawk from Graystar has dark gray eyes with claw marks on them from recessive genes(dark gray eyes) long but sleek fur,hard to get a grip on tom

Willow(mist) - White female with very light gray paws,and tail tip and amber eyes

* * *

Pain walked though the dark twoleg place,his mother Ravenfire said to be careful and look after himself,his other brothers Fang and Thorn stayed behind to help their father Graytail who was sick. Pain turned a corner a kept on walking till he heard a voice.

"Who are you?!" A white female said taking an aggressive stance.

"Why should I tell you **KITTYPET**." He sneered,raising his neck fur and letting out a half growl.

"What's a kittypet?" The female asked confused but keeping an aggressive stance.

Pain laughed, "Your not worth wasting my time." He said turning his back and stalking away from the kittypet. Instead of backing down,the she - cat pounced on Pain who spun back around and ducked under the she cat's claws and tripped her,"Still wanna fight?" He asked standing over the she cats.

"Wait till my brother gets his claws on you!" She growled looking up at him,"What's your name?" She asked again with less aggression and more curiosity.

Pain laughed, "That's for me to know and for you to not know kittypet,but I'll give ya a hint," he said getting off the she cat,"I hurt you, you hurt me,what am I in?" He said in a riddle.

The she cat thought for a moment before saying, "Pain! Your name is Pain!" Pain nodded,"My name is Willow." She said looking Pain in his scared dark gray eyes flashing with something of evil and good mixed into one.

"Nice to meet you Willow." _i guess_ Pain added in his head looking away from Willow.

"You better leave, before my brother comes around with his gang." Willow said looking worried at him.

Pain looked back at her,"Too late,I already smell them,closing around me." Pain paused," I hear them, circling me like vouchers, they wanna break me and wash away my colors." Pain sang/spoke leaving Willow confused.

"Smart outsider." Came tom's voice,"We could use you in our gang." The tom said coming out of the shadows, "Name's Shade." He said going up to Pain who had his eyes closed and slightly having his fangs bared and claws unsheathed,"So what do ya say?" Shade asked.

"Why should I?" Pain snarled then attacked Shade who clawed at him but, Pain had his fangs on his neck,a front paw on his chest and a hind paw on his belly,"I **DARE** you to tell them to attack." He said through a mouth full of fur.

"S-stand down!" Shade said scared

"Good,now say good bye." Pain snarled then killed Shade causing his gang and his sister to gasp in shock,"Anyone else wanna fight me?" He asked laughing coldly,"Didn't think so." Pain said stalking away and back home to the barn.

* * *

Wow Pain is cold xD


	2. Thorn 1

Thorn - sleek black tom dark gray eyes recessive gene

Shadow - dark gray she cat with pretty yellow eyes her paws black,hard to tell from dark grey

* * *

Thorn left the barn when Pain returned,all taking their turn to find the star violet which is the only thing that can save his life at the moment. Thorn had turned into a wide ally way. Thorn went farther than Pain did. He knew he was being followed,"Why are you following me?" Thorn's voice was deep,dark and brooding, but held dominance.

"Just curious." A dark gray she cat with black paws walked out of the shadows, "You shouldn't be out the far wild cat, cats here will kill you,if they ever get a chance." She said circling Thorn who gave no sign in standing down.

"Like to see them try." Thorn said growling, "I have no time to squabble with loners,I have other important things to do." He tried to stalk past the she cat,but she blocked him.

"Listen to me you worthless piece of twoleg trash," she snarled,"Head back home,or you'll get hurt,or worse killed!" She said looking into Thorn's eyes,"And I'm not a loner."she added.

"I don't care Shadow."Thorn said the she cat's name and pushed past her.

" How did you know my name? "Shadow asked surprised.

" So Shadow is your real name? " Thorn said looking back at her,"Just a guess." He sneered,"And you also act like one." He added.

"Then what's your name?" Shadow asked trying to keep up with Thorn who suddenly stopped.

"Dog." He growled, "Hide!" He hissed to Shadow.

Shadow hid in a knocked over trash can that didn't have anything in it. The first thing she heard was barking followed by hissing. Shadow covered her ears to try in block out the sound with little success. After a long time the sound of fighting ended and Shadow could hear paw steps coming up to the trash can, "You can come out now." Thorn's voice came. Thorn had a few bite and claw marks on his fur,but otherwise doing okay.

"That was stupid." Shadow hissed at Thorn,"You could of gotten killed."

"Thorn is my name,now leave me a lone."Thorn said abruptly walking away. Shadow looked at what was left of the fight,dog fur,some of Thorn's fur,and _**a lot**_ of dog blood that went onto the shadows. Shadow curiosity was to much for her,and she followed the trail. The trail lead her to a **DEAD** dog. Shadow held back a scream of horror and backed away from the dead dog only to bump into Thorn," Don't move." He growled.

"Why should I listen to you! Yo killed a dog! I don't even wanna know what you do to other cats!" Shadow yelled trying to get around Thorn. Thorn pushed Shadow onto her back and covered her muzzle with his paws,"Shut up mouse brain!" He growled lowly and calmly,"Their are more dogs in this ally way,do you want to attract their attention? " he asked Shadow who shook her head no,"Then follow my lead." Her said removing his paws from her muzzle and started to slowly and silently walk out of the ally way followed by Shadow.

Once out of the ally way,Shadow made a run for it only to be caught by Thorn.

"You stupid worthless piece of fox dung!" He snarled,"If I wasn't in a hurry right now I would rip out your liver an feed it to the crows!" Thorn raked his claws over Shadow's face,"Follow me and next time my claws won't just be going over you face." Thorn stalked off in the direction he came and went back home to the barn leaving Shadow confused by his sudden out break of anger.

* * *

Next up,Fang


	3. Fang 1

Fang - Black paws,tail tip and Mohawk, rest of him is red one dark gray eye from recessive gene and one light gray eyes close to dark gray eye recessive gene,sleek fur tom

Shard - white fur,very light gray stripes she cat very light blue eyes

* * *

Dusk

Fang was jumping down from a fence post,"Damn twoleg kit takes me into their house,now I'm lost,I think..." Fang said out loud. He looked around for a moment before deciding to get to higher ground by climbing a twoleg house. Fang could hear the two leg kit crying when it couldn't find him,prompting the adult twolegs to look for him.

"You should really stay," A she cat's voice came from behind him. Fang turned around to face the she cat, "They won't give up till they find you..." She continued.

"So what? I need to get back home,by dad's sick." Fang growled at the she cat who looked interestedly at Fang.

"My name is Shard,what's your name?" Shard asked the tom.

"Fang." He answered licking his red fur.

"You should leave." Shard said to him.

"I should." Fang said jumping onto another roof of a twoleg house.

" Can I come?" Shard asked

"Sure. Try and kept up" Fang said going from roof top to roof top followed by Shard.

It was dawn the next day and Fang and Shard were still going. Shard was now having trouble keeping up with Fang who seems to have endless energy, once In a while Fang would slow down and let Shard catch up,"Need a break?" Fang asked looking back at Shard who nodded,"Sorry,it'll be a while till then." He responded looking forwards and jumping off of a roof,"I smell no prey,nor water, so we'll have to keep going." Fang added. Shard shook her head and kept on following. Fang suddenly turned to her,"For collar will attract dogs and scare away any chance of us finding food." He said using his claws to rip the collar off.

After another long walk through the twoleg place,Fang suddenly stopped, "We'll rest here." Fang said stopping at and ally,"We should keep going!" Shard augured back at Fang,"Hush!" He hissed seeing tolegs pass by with cages and nets,shouting at one another.

* * *

TBC

Sorry with the cliff hanger,I must wanted to start a new chapter with a diff character (s)

Up next Voices in my head (might have different title)


	4. Demon in his head p1

Twilightdawn - tom black with very dark blue gray(close to black) paws and stripes dark blue eyes

Mate: Shadowfire - Gray with a white paw and ear tips,green eyes black Mohawk

Kin: Nightwillow - black she cat working on markings, mate : Nettlespark - tom with white muzzle,paws,and ear tips(tail tip my be white too) dark brown fur and green eyes, Ghostkit - Dark gray black paws half sibling

Mothers : Dusklight(proud mother of Flamestar, (first leader of FlameClan,Former LunarClan warrior) Nettlespark, and Shadowfire.

Lunapelt (med cat)Mother of Twilightdawn and Nightwillow

Fathers: Blackstripe - orange time with a black stripe down his back father of Flamestar (white muzzle and ear tips,orange fur and black stripe down his back green eyes) Nettlespark, and Nightwillow

Eclipsecloud(first spotter cat of FlameClan, former SolarClan warrior,former rogue) : Twilightdawn, Ghostkit, and Nightwillow father

Twilightdawn's voice - basically looks like him but with red eyes

* * *

Author's Note

This story is focused mainly on Twilightdawn

Summary: Twilightdawn had a split personality, but he soon learned how to control his other side so it was only a voice in his head,only popping up when bad things happen for the most part,and other times at random making him go insane. Will he be able to live a peaceful life,or will the voice force him to kill himself leaving his mate in sorrow and his unborn kit or kits without a father? Or will help come in an unexpected way?

* * *

Season - Leaf - Fall Condition in other territories - flooding in BoulderClan, and FlameClan unknown in others

The sun was rising over LunarClan camp and everything was peaceful in the head of one tom,but it didn't last long. The sound of dark laughter made one cat flinch and forced him awake,he sighed and got up and left the warriors' den the voice's cruel tone dancing around in his head, *Morning pathetic warrior,are you ready for another day of torturer?*

Twilightdawn flinched,he hated the voice,he hated how it made him want to kill some cat,he hated his life sometimes...

*Of course you are!* The voice laughed, *See ya around kit.* The voice sneered the last word.

"Twilightdawn!" Shadowfire said,her fur brushing his making him smile and forget all about the voice,"Yes Shadowfire? " he said smiling at her,"I'm expecting your kits!" She said with her eyes sparkling. At that moment,all of Twilightdawn's worries where forgotten and he wanted to cry out his joy but settled for,"That's wonderful!" He purred loudly pressing his muzzle into hers,but an oh so familiar voice sounded.

"Wonderful she's expecting **OUR** kits! Hear that OUR KITS! KITS YOU MIGHT KILL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* The voice laughed on but was soon blocked out by him.*No vice will ruin this for me,not even you so shut up!*

* * *

Next day(part of this is from my rp so keep that in mind,I will not type the full events that took place)

Very few cats in the Clan knew that Nightwillow and Twilightdawn's mother was Lunapelt. She had looked at them with pride before it disappeared as she walked to the med cat den.

" Hay Twilightdawn!" Whitestorm( she cat ) said to him. Before he could stop himself,"Shut up!" He snapped,*Oh no!*..

Twilightdawn stalked quickly out of camp followed by a confused Whitestorm. Unable to control it,he continuously said 'shut up!'. Leafkit had tripped him and he looked as if he was gonna murder her but came to his scenes and ran off to a stream in LunarClan territory where Shadowfire spoke to him and Leafkit told him to scratch a tree imaging that he was scratching that voice...it helped and he apologized to Whitestorm.

The sun was blocked out by dark rain clouds and it started pouring soon after. FlameClan cats came into camp after Graystar,their territory was flooded and they need some place to stay. FlameClan had helped LunarClan recover from an on slaughter of attacks,so it was time they helped them.

As LunarClan cats passed prey out to the FlameClan cats,Twilightdawn heard that Flamestar had lost a life saving Sunshadow's kit,Dustkit. Curious as to what the kits look like,Twilightdawn was about to go to the nursery but stopped dead in his tracts.

He stared back at Eclipsecloud who was shaking,both of them where surprised. Both toms circled each other,their movements matching the other like a reflection or mirror. Before Eclipsecloud decided to go to Lunapelt to help him recover from his shock.*Haha! So strange.* Their was no sneer,no jib,just pure curiosity in the voice's tone. Twilightdawn left camp to clear his head from what just happened.

Later that day Graystar called a meeting, Lilyheart and Blacked's litter became apprentices, Velvetpaw,name after Velvetstar, mentor was Graystar. Redfrost retired due to his breathing problems getting worse and worse,it was starting to worry Twilightdawn even though he didn't know him well. He went to the nursery finding Featherstripe,a over due queen and Sunshadow talking to each other.

Dustkit was a she kit with sandy chest fur,and Sunshadow's other kits names where Snowkit,a White tom,and Dawnkit,a sandy colored she kit.

"They are all unique." Twilightdawn said smiling.

* * *

Two days later

"Twilightdawn." Turtlefrost said with unknown herbs in her mouth,"What is it?" He responded to the med cat,"I think I just found the answer to getting rid of the voice in your head." The blind med cat said smiling through the herbs,"I'd love nothing more then to kill the voice!" Twilightdawn said,his eyes sparkling.

Twilightdawn followed the apprentice sized med cat (she is this size because she is a runt) to the med cat den,"I only found seven of them,and I think it'll work when you're the first one to eat it,the others have to be touching you for it to work." Turtlefrost explained.

"I want to help." Roseclaw said over hearing what Turtlefrost said,"Me two!" Dawnstep said,her( I assume that it is a female :v) eyes sparkling,"Well that's three out of seven,just need four more!" Turtlefrost said excitedly.

Turtlefrost saw a white warrior with red stripes come into their den,well make that an elder,"Hi Redfrost! " she said looking at the young tom,"I may not be the warrior I used to,and I may not come back, "Redfrost's voice shook," But I want to help." Twilightdawn looked at Redfrost in horror.

"But y-" Twilightdawn started.

"It is my wish." Redfrost said smiling sadly,"I might die soon either way." He said smiling "And Whitestorm wants to join in too."Twilightdawn nodded sadly," I hope you survive." Twilightdawn said to Redfrost.

"That's five, we just need two more!" Lunapelt said coming out of the herb store, "I have heard everything,so no need to explain it to me!" She said with a chuckle


End file.
